


The beginning of something beautiful.

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Years, Magic, Tanuki, Wands, young Phil and Mel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A Hogwarts AU. Coulson and Melinda meet for the first time.





	The beginning of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners.

…Once upon a time, there was a Coulson, and his name was Phil, and he was coming to Hog-warts! Hooray! He had his robes ready, and his new cauldron ready, and his textbooks, and now he was getting a wand!

“And a very good wand it is, Mr. Coulson,” Mr. Ollivander said brightly. “Twelve inches, Osage orange wood, with a tanuki hair for a core! Very good, tanuki hair is, very good with transfiguration magic; elemental too!”

“Tell me about it,” muttered a girl of about Phil’s age, as she walked into the store as well. “Mr. Ollivander? Here’s the change from grandma- what?” the last question was aimed at Phil, as Mr. Ollivander took the coins in question and walked off to count it.

“I’m Phil!” Phil said brightly, as he fluttered his eyelashes. “You’re cute! What’s your name?”

“I’m Melinda,” the girl changed color abruptly, (in a very non-magical sort of way).

“I’m going to Hogwarts!” Phil bravely pressed on, (the girl was worth it). “Are you?”

“I think that you’re the sort of boy my mother and grandma were warning me about,” the girl – Melinda – muttered – even as she was continuing to remain flustered. She moved backwards to the door. “Grandma?”

“Yes, dear?” an older version of Melinda entered through the door. “What is the problem? Oh dear,” she saw Phil. “I see.” She gave him a look over. “I think that I approve!”

“Grandma!” Melinda all but howled.

…It was the start of a beautiful friendship, really.

End?


End file.
